Jack and Rose are Romeo and Juliet
by elemental13
Summary: Oneshot songfic based on the song Love story by Taylor Swift. Some parts aren't exactly as the movie I realize this but it's actully not that bad Mainly goes along with the main idea. I do not own Titanic or The song.


I touched the screen and remembered back when the great Titanic was still great. I closed my eyes and began the story.

**We were both young when I first saw you**

**I close my eyes and the flashback starts**

**I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air**

I remembered when I walked out onto the balcony of the ship and looked down at the commoners. My eyes found nothing that interested me until they met a gentle gaze. The man with Sandy blonde hair had a kind of scruffy look to him. He stared at me as if I were an angel from the skies above. I stared at him curiously until Cal came out and brought me back inside.

**See the lights see the parties the ball gowns**

**See you make your way through the crowd and say hello**

I walked down the master staircase into the ballroom where everyone was gathered. I watched as the man I had seen earlier came up to me and offered his hand. I politely placed my hand in his and he brought it to his lips before bringing it down to his elbow. "Madame" he called me and we walked. He seemed to fit in with everyone else and I quite enjoyed his company. The evening went on with laughter and smiles and of course a few stark comments from my mother and Cal.

**But little did I know**

**That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles**

**And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"**

**And I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go**

As the dinner was over and the men began to leave to go to the smoking room, the nice man who I now knew as Jack got up and offered to escort me to my room.

"You're not going to join us Jack?"

"No, sir, I think it's time for me to be going. Would you like me to escort you, Rose?"

"She can take care of herself, don't worry yourself with her."

"Actually an escort sounds nice. Goodnight Cal." And I got up, taking his preferred arm, and walked back towards the Master staircase. Cal looked displeased but he couldn't think he could run my life for me otherwise he would.

**And I said "Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone"**

**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**

**You be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

As we climbed the staircase he looked at me and said "You want to see what a real party is?" And he took me down to the steerage floors. At first I was astounded at how uncivilized the people were but after a while I found that I was enjoying myself. Jack danced with a young girl for a while before offering his hand to me. We danced and danced and finally he took me back to my room. He kissed my hand again before leaving.

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**

**We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew**

**Just close your eyes**

**Escape this town for a little while**

I walked on the deck and spotted Jack standing near the front of the ship. I snuck up behind him quietly and then stopped right next to him and said "Hello". He didn't even seem to flinch he just looked at me and smiled.

"Can I show you something?" I nodded my head. "Do you trust me?"

"I trust you."

"Close your eyes, keep them closed, no peeking."

I felt my self moving and then felt the wind in my face but still I kept my eyes closed.

"Open your eyes."

The sight I saw was amazing. Nothing but open ocean and open sky. With the scene and the wind in my face I felt as if I were flying. I looked over my shoulder to realize that his face was right next to mine. We melted into a gentle kiss and I never wanted to leave that moment.

**But you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter**

**And my daddy said stay away form Juliet**

**But you were everything to me I was begging you "Please don't go"**

Cal came into the room that night and was very rude to me.

"You will stay away form him. Rose, do you hear me?"

"I'm not a foreman in one of your mills, Cal; you can't just order me around."

"You will do as I say and that's final." He said as he walked out.

**And I said "Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting all there's left o do is run**

**You be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Romeo save me there trying to tell me how to feel**

**This love is difficult but it's real**

**Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

I was in my room and my mother was tying the laces on my dress.

"Rose, you are not to see that man again. Both Cal and I forbid it."

"Oh stop it mother you'll give yourself a nosebleed."

"This is not a game Rose. We depend entirely upon your marriage and I will not have you marry this man you don't even know."

"No you'll have me marry a man I don't even love."

**But I got tired of waiting**

**Wondering if you were ever coming around**

**My faith in you was fading**

The man pulled the rare blue diamond necklace out of Jack's pocket.

"Rose you know I didn't do it. I would never do that to you. Rose! Don't believe it, you know me."

I didn't know what to say I was too astonished. Maybe Mother was right and I really didn't know him. I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there and didn't say anything.

**When I met you on the outskirts of town**

**And I said "Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone**

**I keep waiting for you but you never come**

**Is this in my head I don't know what to think**

I freed Jacks hands and he held me in his arms

"How did you find out I didn't do it?"

"I didn't I just realized I already knew." I looked into his eyes and he held me close. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was back in the small room my fingers touching the screen. I was no longer seventeen. I was an old lady and I was ready to be back with the man I loved.

"The rest is a little fuzzy. I need some sleep before I will be able to continue on."

"That's fine Rose go ahead and go into your room we can talk about the rest tomorrow."

But I knew I would never be able to finish my story. It was time for me to go back to the Titanic with the rest of the people who had died on the ship. I just had one more thing to do.

I walked across the deck of the ship in my nightgown. Everyone else was asleep. I walked over to the edge and stood on the railing. The dark blue necklace slipped from my hands and I watched it slowly float down until I couldn't see it anymore. I went back to my bed and fell asleep. My dreams were beautiful that night.

**He knelt to the ground and pulled a ring**

**He said "Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone**

**I love you and that's all I really know**

**I talked to your dad you'll pick out a white dress**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

That night I rejoined the rest of the people who died in Titanic, and I was seventeen again. I finally had my wedding with Jack. We kissed and Titanic went from then one living in a different world. It never docked but that's okay. We all loved living on it for eternity.

**Cause we were both young when I first saw you.**


End file.
